


Intervention

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy are heroes. But even heroes need help sometimes.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/gifts).



> Just a quick treat :) The idea is totally stolen from HIMYM's running gag, even though I've never actually watched that series beyond an episode or two.

"You can't just keep stabbing people you disagree with!" Peter calls out. Nebula pauses, sweeping her eyes over that ridiculous and ridiculously cheerful banner proclaiming "Intervention!". She sneers.

"Do you really want to test that?" She asks. There's a nervous silence where no one answers. She leaves, footsteps clanging against the Quadrant's grating.

"That went well," Rocket says, laughing. He'd only gone along with this for the fun of it. It had turned into a mess just as he'd predicted it would.

"Anyone else have any bright ideas?"

"I am Groot," little Groot says, climbing up onto Rocket's shoulder, staring at the others solemnly. Rocket nods.

"You're absolutely right," he says, tone grave, "We need to stage an intervention about Quill's singing."

"Hey!" Peter sputters, "There's nothing wrong with my singing! In fact, my singing helped save the galaxy! Remember Ronan?"

"No, the rodent is right," Drax says, "I did not agree with this intervention about Nebula stabbing people that annoy her ("You wouldn't, you have the same problem!"), but Quill's singing is grating to the ears. I have prepared one of those letters in anticipation of this."

Peter scoffs when he sees the others put away their failed letters for Nebula's intervention and bring out new ones.

"Dear Peter," Gamora begins.

"Oh come on! Traitors," Peter mutters, resigning himself to his fate.


End file.
